Mint Ice Cream
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Sluc always hate Mint, but people keep saying that she acts like one. Laru was there to make her understand why they said that. My first CW fic. R&R plis?


**Author's Notes: **Ahem...so, this is my first Chaos Wars fic. I already in love with this game ever since my brother bought it for me, though right now I'm stuck in chapter 8 for laziness reason lol. I always love HyomaRin, but I have no courage to write one. And LaruSluc is my second, and it's very fun to play around with them lol, so I suppose I try one and...the fic is born, yeah. Ahem, enjoy reading then :D

* * *

**Mint Ice Cream**

Today was another shopping day for Karen, and this time her party consisted of Koyuki, Silvernale, Yunellia, and Sluc. Yes, the team was an odd mix, but it was inevitable. Yuri, who was supposed to be necessary for this kind of event, was sent to do a dispatch mission with Alice, Kurando, and Anastasia. Meanwhile Hyoma were off trying to recruit someone along with his favorite party. That's left less people that could help the redheaded lieutenant in this trip.

"So, should we go shopping now?" Silvernale asked.

"Yes. Mue said that she wanted to make a spaghetti for everyone, so I suppose we should buy some pasta, macaroni and meats—oh and also some tomatoes and others vegetables for the sauce," Karen started to list what they need to buy today.

"Oh…can we buy some wines too?" Yunellia requested.

Everyone turned to her and said in unison, "No!"

"Well then…Koyuki, help me find some pasta and macaroni; Silvernale, please buy the meats. As for Yunellia and Sluc…can you two buy the vegetables?" Karen divided their tasks.

"Sure, as long as we can go back soon," Sluc replied nonchalantly.

"Yay! Then let's start!" Koyuki cheered.

And their shopping trip started. Koyuki and Karen went to the pasta department, Silvernale went to the butcher, and Sluc and Yunellia went to the grocers. It wasn't that difficult. Yunellia was used to be a goddess of good harvest, so she could easily find good quality vegetables. Sluc just nodded, put them in the shopping bag, and paid the fee. Once they were done, they returned to the vista point, where they promised to see each other once they finished the tasks.

"Haiz…I wonder if there's a wine shop nearby," Yunellia muttered.

"Forget it. Mue or at least Hijikata will scold you if you drink any," Sluc grunted. Indeed, the teacher was once chided by Hijikata when she was over drunk and started hugging any girls nearby, making everyone irk.

"Oh well…at least I want to find some soda. There's a vending machine here, huh?"

Before Sluc could stop her, Yunellia had went all alone to the nearest vending machine and bought a soda. The female Representative sighed and shrugged. Today the temperature is very hot. She herself would gladly take any cool treats placed before her. Oh, how she long to be in Shalulu, where everything is cold and still. However then, she saw a kid passed by, licking a Popsicle as he walked off.

"Ice…?"

She looked around, trying to find where that kid bought the Popsicle, when she saw a cart where kids gathered, asking for either popsicles or ice cream cone. Rin was once offered the treat for her when she was still in Shalulu, but she rejected it because it was too cold. And now the condition was hot, so there's no reason why she should reject a nice, cold treat like ice cream today.

She left the shopping bags, made sure that Yunellia will return to guard their bags as she made her way toward the cart. She looked into the board, where all kind of flavored ice creams listed there, along with their price. The vanilla one is 150 Dia, and the chocolate one is 250 Dia. Hey, that's high robbery! Why the vanilla one is cheaper than the chocolate one?

"May I help you, miss?" the vendor asked kindly.

"Uh…" Sluc was at loss of words. She wanted the chocolate one, but that is excessively expensive. "Well…I want to vanilla one."

"Ah I'm sorry, miss. The vanilla one is out of stock, as did chocolate, strawberry, and melon. They're very famous they run out of stock so quickly."

"Oh. Then what's left?"

"The mint one. There's only one portion left."

Sluc groaned. Mint? She doesn't like mint. It's excessively chilly and felt strange in her mouth. Rin said that mint is kind resemble her attitude, and the flavor of the same Popsicle she bought for her was mint as well.

"I'll buy the mint one."

Sluc startled and turned around, only to find the Captain of the Kishidan, Laru, stood behind her. The vendor placed the ice cream on the cone and gave it to him, before finally saying, "Sorry miss, now we're really out of stocks. Maybe next time you can come again?"

"Ugh forget it!" Sluc grunted, made her way out of the cart.

Laru, who was holding the ice cream in his hand, smirked to see the girl here. It was so rare to see her wandering out of their base, because she said she hate it here in Radiance, which had tropical temperature unlike in her homeland. He then followed her, who now sat on the bench at the vista point. Sluc saw him coming, and showed her mean mask.

"Hey, why are you here? I thought you said you don't like coming out of the base?" Laru asked, licking his ice cream slightly.

"Like I have other choice," Sluc harrumphed. But the male lifted his eyebrow, didn't understand. "Today is the shopping day, but none wanted to join so I'm forced to do so."

"Oh, I see," he chuckled. "Do you want some? It's delicious."

"I don't like mint."

"Really? But your attitude told me that you like one."

Sluc frowned. "First Rin and now you; why people said I look like a mint? I don't like that stupid chilling bitter strange leaves at all!" she objected, kicked the stone near her feet.

"Hmm…because you're cold, bitter, and kinda strange, like mint," Laru explained calmly. "And I like it."

The girl gasped and looked at him. He was still licking the ice cream. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"I always like mint. It's my favorite flavor, I think."

"Oh," Sluc nodded, understand. How foolish of her, thinking that he referred that he liked her. There's no way that would happen!

But Laru seemed to be able reading her minds. She smirked, sat on the bench next to her, caused the girl startled, and moved slightly. She glared at him, but he replied with another smile. He pointed at her with the ice cream in his hand.

"Do you want some? It's really tasty."

"Stop that!" Sluc snapped. "Beside, don't you have something to do? Today supposed to be your working day, right? Leave me alone already!"

"You maybe say that, but your heart wants me to stay, right?"

Sluc looked up to him. His expression was serious—though it doesn't mean he never looks serious, in fact, he always looks serious, but this time he was VERY serious—and looked back at the girl before her. Both were stayed silent.

The female Representative didn't know what to do, so she stayed still. Oh how she don't want him to know how fast her heart beating as their distance shortened, how she don't want him to be so kind to her. Yes, Sluc had fallen in love with Laru, ever since he saved her in Shalulu, when her home invaded by the Saigou Army. She always liked him, but she would never admit it to anyone. And now he knew that she liked him? How?

"You must be thinking how I possibly know that you love me," Laru touched her chin and lifted it so they stared at each other. "It's not hard. Because I know it, and I love you too."

Sluc couldn't believe her ears. Was he lying? On second thought, Laru never lied to anyone. He always serious and meant what he said. He never played around, strict, and discipline—that's what she liked from him.

"B-but…why?" she inquired.

The Captain smiled. "You maybe quite a bothersome girl in everyone else's eyes, but to me," Sluc could listen to his breaths, as their distance became VERY close, "you're always an angel. Cute, brave, and always care to the others, though you never show it to anyone."

Sluc felt her hear beating rapidly that she was afraid he could hear it. Finally, they couldn't hold it any longer. They kissed—okay, Laru kissed her first, but Sluc also came forward. Their kiss was deep and passionate, and lasted very long, as if they didn't realize that someone maybe going to see them. But they didn't care. Both wanted this kiss for a very long time. Both felt this kiss enjoyable, and they want to be like this, as long as they can.

They finally broke the kiss once they out of breaths. Both tried to let fresh air into their lungs, and both knew their face were so red that they couldn't hid it to the others. Laru chuckled slightly as he said, "I was right."

"Huh?"

"You tasted like mint—cold, chilling, and delicious."

Sluc couldn't help but to smile and pecked on his lips. "You are too."

They laughed together on the bench, completely oblivious that there were four couple of eyes watched them from afar, their cheeks flushed as they did so.

"Uh…well, I think that's all…?"

"Oh my…I never thought they would be a couple!"

"Not me. I always know that they will be perfect together. Anyway, thank you Yunellia, for showing us this 'precious' moments!"

"No *hic* problem, as long as *hic* I can have this wine *hic*"

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **OK, that's probably a failure after all *sweat*


End file.
